Sailor Odango
by Chibinelly
Summary: The Odango Atama can't be Sailor Moon, the heroine of Tokyo, right? Darien's unfortunate predicament to fall in love with the Sailor Odango, the immature little girl who despises the very ground he walks upon.


**Disclaimer – **I hereby declare that I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all the creative rights to the characters belong to their original creatorSailor Moon - Takeuchi Naoko

**Rating-** T

**A/N – **This started out from a crazy idea. I thought of keeping it as a one shot. Do you want me to continue it? I used the English names this time but used "Odango Atama" instead of "Meatball head". It's mainly because of the title. Since I already made it, I was rather reluctant to change it again. Plus Sailor Meatball head sounds plain weird o_0

Please **Read and Review! **Constructive criticisms are always welcome as long as they are not flames!

* * *

**Sailor Odango**

**~~By Chibinelly~~**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

"Me and the Odango Atama !" the normally calm and composed upperclassmen practically hollered and immediately burst into non-stop laughter.

The dark green haired senshi looked at her future King Endymion with evident disapproval and disappointment.

"Prince Endymion, kindly do not regard this situation as a joke" she said as respectfully as possible. The laughter slowly died out when the dark haired upperclassmen regarded the disapproval written all over the Sailor senshi's face. He cleared his throat and immediately regained his calm and collected composure.

He coughed to stop another bout of hysterical laughter. Seriously how can this woman expect him to stay silent after sprouting such an unbelievable tale?

"Umm who did you say you were again? ", he asked with uncertainty and mentally whacked himself. He was Tuxedo Mask, the hero of Tokyo! He was seriously ruining his image by acting like a clueless idiot!

Sailor Pluto sighed and shook her head in exasperation before giving the raven haired upperclassman a respectful bow.

"Prince Endymion I am Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time. There is going to be a huge destruction in the future, so I'm inclined to request your help in order to prevent it. Thus, I am forced to travel to the past and reveal to you, your future for the complete annihilation of this destruction. You are our future King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo who will eventually marry Princess Serenity, also known as Serena Tsukino and Sailor moon or even Odango Atama, as you refer our princess to" Sailor Pluto repeated again.

"How the hell did the Odango brains become Sailor moon, the heroine of Tokyo? And how am I supposed to be a damned king in the future? And why the heck do you refer to me as Prince?" Tuxedo Mask shouted using a vocabulary completely devoid of his usual speech, unable to accept the senshi's words and vehemently denying the authenticity of such an implausible tale.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and gave the senshi before him a nervous smile. "I'm sorry Lady, I don't know if I may look stupid to you but I assure you that it is improbable for me to be royalty. Furthermore, the Odango Atama cannot be the enchanting moon princess who lives in my dreams which I've been having since I was five and I won't even consider doing something stupid as marrying, let alone falling in love with the Odango Atama" he said.

Sailor Pluto regarded the dark haired handsome upperclassmen with uncertainty. This is why she contemplated every other possible method rather than resorting to this. Changing the past is always risky business and she preferred to let everything in the time frame, happen naturally without her involvement or interference.

She didn't even consider confronting the Moon princess, she was too young to handle the truth.

The prince was far more mature and responsible but observing the raven haired youth in front of her who was adamantly denying the truth, maybe this wasn't much of a good idea after all. In the end she not only had to reveal the Prince about his future which he is destined to find through time but he was also deeply adamant in disbelieving her.

'This calls for a series of visuals' she thought as she showed Darien, the visions of his future unwillingly. Darien looked shell –shocked as he observed the series of visuals of intense love between him and the Odango atama, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion and finally Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion, bravely swallowing a rather unmanly scream.

"Well I guess your speaking the truth" he said softly turning he head away from the woman, preferring to watch the frozen time instead. They were in a youma attack when the time abruptly stopped transforming everyone expect him, into a frozen state.

And the tall, dark green haired, sailor senshi had appeared with this unbelievable tale. He looked at Sailor moon's horrified blue eyes as she braced herself for the yomua attack that was sent directly towards her.

He was planning to whisk her out of the harms way when the time suddenly paused. When he looked more at her he noticed she actually is the Odango atama. They were like twins, he should have had rocks in his head instead of brains, not to notice this familiarity.

Sailor Pluto seemed to understand his confused expression. "It's something in the transformation of every senshi. They have an aura when they transform so that no one will be able to recognize them in everyday life, for their own safety" she continued in her deep, calm voice.

"Ohh "that was all Darien could say as he looked at his Sailor-Odango. "His?" 'Where in the world had that word come from? Since when had he started acknowledging the fact the Odango belonged to him?

Oh yeah because of this certain guardian of time. Well it was rather unreasonable if he put the blame on Sailor Pluto. He always had an infatuation on Sailor Moon. Well, you can say that it was more than a simple infatuation, you won't exactly risk your life to save someone if it was simply an infatuation right? Maybe it was even love.

Of course he was possessive of Sailor moon. She belonged to him and he knew that from the first day he saved her from the youma attack at the jewellery shop. Now thanks to this certain guardian of time he had to have second thoughts on whether he even found Sailor moon amiable.

"Tell me, what is this destruction that caused you to tell me all these things?" the upperclassmen asked with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry Prince I can't tell you that. I have already revealed more than you ought to know. You will learn about this destruction with time. The only thing which I expect from this expedition is to make you and the princess fall in love much sooner than in the original time line", Sailor Pluto said calmly in a no nonsense tone.

"I command you to tell me Sailor Pluto" he said with a different tone which is unmistakably the sound of the true ruler of earth. Sailor Pluto cringed at the order from the prince of Earth.

It was too much that she feared she might have even obeyed it. She might be in his planet but this involves the whole universe. So she will not obey his orders no matter how disrespectful it was! "Please my prince, do not ask about this anymore. Please you have to help us" she said pleadingly, her eyes begging the dark haired youth to understand.

Darien immediately regained his gentlemen-like composure. "Sorry, it's just that you've given me so much to consider upon. And it doesn't help when I don't know the full story. Moreover I am reclined to think how my falling in love with the Sailor Odango can stop a massive destruction from happening," he said unconvinced by Pluto's request.

"I'm not asking for something which is impossible Prince Endymion. You just have to fall in love with the princess and make sure she loves you back" Said Sailor Pluto with a sly and mysterious smile.

"What the…Me and the Odango in love? Honestly, Sailor Pluto, that's next to impossible. Sure she might be the princess of my dreams, the heroine of Tokyo and my future wife" he continued the latter part with disgust. Seriously he was only 19, what guy his age thinks of marriage in the latter part of his teenage years?

"But still she is the airheaded, klutzy, ditzy 14 year old Odango atama whom I bump into practically every day. I'm positive that can't fall in love with HER" he continued voicing his opinion of the matter loudly and clearly.

"Oh you'll figure a way my prince. Mark my words if you don't do this your precious earth will not be the same planet you've looked upon with much love and loyalty. It will be gone forever" she said gravely, her eyes recalling the looming danger up ahead in the future.

Earth will be gone forever? Tuxedo Mask felt that it's the best to trust Pluto's words. The way she said it, he knew the situation was serious. He was the prince of earth and now knowing this made him feel the determination to protect his planet at whatever cost.

Well it wouldn't be that hard, right? After all Moon was already moony over him. 'But she hates Darien Shields' his inner voice whispered to him.

He cringed at the idea. How in the world would he reveal to her that he's Tuxedo Mask? It would have been very much easier making Sailor moon in love with him given to the fact that apparently she had already fallen for him.

"Now my prince if I am right you're actually in the middle of a youma battle and on the verge of saving Sailor Moon from an attack. I will take my leave now but I will visit you again to observe your progress." she said and waved her hand defreeze the time.

"Wait no! Don't leave I Ahhhh" Darien shouted as Sailor Pluto sprinted away, with an undeniably amused smile on the lips on the normally calm and serene senshi, at the prince's humorous predicament.

Immediately the time defroze and he jumped towards Sailor Moon to sprint her away from the attack, on impulse.

The Sailor Odango immediately focused her doe like eyes towards him looking at him with a moony expression that was so not Odango like. Tuxedo Mask almost dropped the girl at that expression. Odango, Serena, Sailor Moon, Moon princess, Neo Queen Serenity…ohhh this was too much for him!

He safely landed Sailor Moon on her feet and swayed. It can't be true right? He looked again at the Sailor Odango's cornflower blue eyes and cringed.

'Yes, yes it is true! Somebody please kill me!' ,that was the last thought in his mind before he promptly lost consciousness and landed into Sailor Moon's awaiting arms.

* * *

**A/N –** So do you want me to continue? Feedback will be much appreciated! :D


End file.
